


寄生体还是男朋友？

by CharlottWu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 关于之后发生的故事





	寄生体还是男朋友？

1.

埃迪万万没想到，Venom居然会离家出走。

 

对，没错。

 

离！家！出！走！

 

天，他怎么会有这个想法！听起来简直就像是什么十五六岁的青春期叛逆少年，在和父母大吵一架之后摔门而出，并声称自己“永远不会回来了”——说实话，这本来还是挺难过一事，可是埃迪现在只要一想到Venom是寄生在那只偶然路过想要偷点东西吃的灰色老鼠身上离开的，他就忍不住要发笑。

 

此时此刻，埃迪望着窗外那些川流不息的车辆和混乱疾行的路人们，真心祈祷着那只小老鼠不会被碾死或是拍死。

 

愿上帝保佑他。

 

他喝下最后一口啤酒，摇摇晃晃地准备到床上睡觉。

 

他在这件事上毫无担心。

 

——反正Venom总会回来的，那个寄生体不能离开自己。

 

 

2

要说起他们闹矛盾的起源，那也还真是奇葩。

 

一切的起因都是安妮说的那句话。

 

“埃迪，我知道你，额，我是说你们——你们想要追回我——老天，这话说起来还真是奇怪，听起来像是什么3P游戏……”安妮咬着下唇，又攸地放开，似乎有些为难。

 

她终于还是说了出口，“但你知道，埃迪，我们是不可能的。”

 

**“为什么？”** 埃迪听到Venom和自己同时问出声。

 

说老实话，埃迪不是没想过安妮会不想和他复合，但他也真的没想过在这个天气晴朗、阳光正好的典型夏日里，他会拿着一杯热可可在安妮的楼下被直言拒绝。

 

有一点被戳穿的尴尬，还有一点不知所以的伤心。

 

**别难过。** 他听见Venom出声安慰他，用他那一贯的沙哑低沉声线。 **她只是说说而已，你知道，女孩都这样。**

 

“埃迪，”金发女人回应道，“你不觉得事情很诡异吗？就好比我现在和你说话，表面上我们是两个人，但你和我都心知肚明，我们永远都存在第三个人，就站在我们的中间——永远！”

 

**那又怎么样？** 埃迪听到脑子里的声音这么说，于是他也道：“Venom又不是人类。”

 

“不，不，你没搞懂我的话！这不是人类不人类的问题——埃迪，你还不明白吗？恋爱应该是两个人之间的事，而Venom在这，会让我觉得我、我……”

 

“你什么？”

 

“我做了你们中间的第三者！”安妮几乎是喊了出来，面目还有些狰狞——同Venom附体时有得一拼。这话让碰巧路过的行人不由得露出了奇怪的表情，就差没摆在明面说“偷情出轨是道德败坏的你们这么明目张胆地喊出来真的不太好”。

 

**什么是第三者？**

 

“回去再跟你解释。”埃迪压低声音回答这种好奇，随后又恢复正常的音量问：“为什么你会这么说？毒液只是寄生在我的身上，我的共生体……”

 

“以及你的男朋友。”安妮毫不留情地打断了他的话。

 

“什么？！你在说什么？”埃迪的表情看起来更惊悚了，“你怎么会觉得Venom，是我的，额……男朋友？”

 

他顺带想了想他一大早上醒来，搂着身旁的Venom来了个深吻的场景，不禁打了个寒战。而Venom显然对这种联想十分不满——嘿！我是寄生在你体内的好吗？怎么可能有事没事就躺在你身旁？请你尊重一下寄生体！

 

“这还不够明显吗，”安妮皱皱眉，“你和Venom总是待在一起：从一起惩恶扬善到一起洗澡睡觉……你没了他会死，他没了你就活不下来——老天，听起来还真浪漫，我建议你们赶快举办婚礼，免得教堂今年的预约都满了。”

 

她拨了拨手里的包，翻出那一条钥匙。

 

“不是，安妮，我还是没搞懂，”埃迪做了最后的尝试，但由于大脑一片混乱，他讲话也有点颠三倒四，“我和Venom真的没有什么，别想多了，安妮。我觉得我们还是能在一起的，你看，Venom只是我的共生体，平时你压根也看不出，当他不存在就好了……”

 

面对这种说辞，安妮只用一击就彻底摧毁了他的理智——

 

“别扯了，埃迪，我可不想我们俩在做爱的时候像个黄片主角一样被Venom观察——他说不定还会在你身体里指指点点——这样说来我们做爱还可能会有Venom的一份，那可真是棒极了。”

 

安妮说完就转身进门，留下站在门口一脸震惊还没恢复的埃迪被Venom缠着问来问去。

 

 

3

**我搞不懂。** 他身体里的那个家伙用那种特有的，让他咬牙切齿的语气说。 **为什么安妮会有这种奇怪的想法——毕竟我们是在同一具身体里不是吗？况且我是没有性别的，不能叫做你的“男朋友”，我现在显出男性特征只是因为我在你身上……**

 

“别说话了，Venom。”埃迪瘫坐在沙发上，生活的打击让他有些过于疲累，“我现在不想听到你的声音。”

 

**为什么？埃迪。是因为安妮的话？我觉得那不应该成为你讨厌我的理由，我感到被冒犯了。**

 

“闭嘴，Venom，太吵了。”

 

**但我不明白，埃迪。为什么你们人类对性爱这么执着——我认为安妮绝对是喜欢你的，但她却因为性放弃你了，这很奇怪。性只是在人体外生殖器的结合从而使大脑分泌内腓肽而达到愉悦感，而我不需要性，我们都是自体繁殖的。**

 

“她不是因为‘性’才不和我复合！”埃迪感到一种深深的无力感漫上大脑，“而是因为你。”

 

**我？**

 

“对！就是因为你！”埃迪几乎是怒吼出来，“你寄生在我的身体里，自从那以后我就没有一天是安静独立的！我不仅没有自我时间，还失去了和女友复合的机会！你就是个寄生虫！”

 

你不能这么说！我救过你的命，帮助你完成你的工作！我为你做了这么多，而你现在居然因为这样一点小事就要骂我？道歉！

 

“不，”埃迪对此的回应是直接躺在了沙发上，“我不会道歉。”

 

**快道歉！**

 

“不，这都是你的错。”

 

**我的错？你怎么能怪我？别忘了，你的身体是我的，你只是我的……**

 

“坐骑！”埃迪咬着牙补充道，“既然这样！我劝你还是找个其他的什么坐骑吧！”

 

于是就有了开头的那一幕。Venom一怒之下居然真的脱离了他的身体，跑到了其他……一只小老鼠的身上。

 

**那是因为附近没有别的生物了！** Venom在后来这么辩解道。

 

 

4

第四天。

 

在没有Venom的日子里，埃迪觉得还真是异常清净。毕竟没有那个在你脑子里一直嚷嚷着要吃饭否则就要咬掉你看起来“非常美味的肝”，那个天天唠唠叨叨你怎么还不和安妮复合你个loser，那个在他做晚饭的时候突然冒出来要插一手展示自己比埃迪更高超的技艺的Venom。

 

棒极了！今晚就去和安妮约会！

 

他猛地一跃而起，就要打电话给安妮，却突然想到有什么地方不太对——安妮已经有一个男朋友了，叫乔，是个医生，所以她今晚是不会像自己一样，一个人冷冷清清地独坐在家的。

 

冷冷清清又孤孤零零的，那种被所有人都抛弃了的感觉。

 

如果是平时，Venom或许会说：我还在这里，埃迪，我们是一体的。

 

但今天不太一样，甚至连Venom都没有在这里。

 

其实刚和安妮分手、同样没有Venom的那六个月他也一样过得好好的，自己一个人吃饭看电视，自己一个人睡觉洗澡，无牵无挂——等等，怎么听起来和安妮说得没差？自己难道真的离不开Venom了？这话听起来有点黏黏糊糊的，还有点伴随着浑身鸡皮疙瘩的恶心。

 

他拉开冰箱——好吧，没有酒了。

 

5

“把你身上的钱都交出来！”

 

有点什么坚硬的东西抵在他的后腰上，埃迪凭借经验感知了一下——噢，似乎是手枪。

 

“冷静，冷静，老兄。”埃迪举起手，“我只是出来买个东西，没带多少钱。”

 

“闭嘴！”抢劫犯把他猛地掼到墙上，他感到自己的脸和鼻骨似乎在这一瞬间被撞伤了，有点火辣辣的疼痛感。

 

真是不适应，自从Venom住在他身上缠着他不走后，他就很少在后街的巷子里遇到这种麻烦了——即使有，对方的脑袋也早就被Venom参差不齐地咬了下来。

 

“快把你身上的钱都交出来！全部！”

 

“好吧，”埃迪无奈地掏了掏口袋，正打算转头给他，却发现街口有一只小老鼠在盯着他俩看，于是埃迪侧了侧头，不太确定地问道：“Venom？”

 

灰色的小老鼠却没有任何反应。

 

“你在说什么鬼话，”劫匪有些不耐烦了，“钱或者命，选一个！”

 

埃迪没有理会他，只是又重复了一声“Venom”。

 

灰毛鼠还是没有任何反应。

 

“我说了！钱或者命，选一个！如果你再讲一些毫无意义的鬼话，我就先杀了你再拿走你的钱！”

 

“好吧，Venom，”埃迪继续道，“你瞧，我在被坏人抢劫，如果他今天抢了我的钱，那你就没有巧克力和暑球了。”

 

一片死寂。

 

“妈的！神经病！”劫匪直接伸手去撺他的裤子口袋，同时拉开安全栓，埃迪只觉得大事不妙。

 

“对不起！Venom！对不起！我错了！我不该说你是寄生虫！只有天知道你对我有多重要！我离不开你，老兄，你比任何人都要重要！”

 

“去死吧！”劫匪大喊道，顺带闭着眼扳动了扳机。

 

只是和本该有的子弹打进人体内部的感觉不同，这一次，这位打劫老手总觉得子弹似乎碰上了什么坚硬得跟钢板一样的地方。

 

他睁开眼，看到了一大只黑色的东西。

 

尖利的獠牙，鲜红的长舌，大得超乎常人的白色眼睛。

 

“我操！异形！救命！”他转身就要跑，却被一些看起来黏糊糊的液状物抓住了手脚，顺带捂住了嘴。

 

**“那很无礼，”** 那只人形怪物说道， **“我不叫异形，我叫Venom。”**

 

6

“好吧，我们需要谈谈。”

 

**谈什么？**

 

“关于安妮……或者别的，有可能做我女朋友的人的事。”

 

**还有别人？安妮一个不就够了吗？你们人类还真是贪得无厌，居然同时想要有几个？**

 

“……总之让我们来谈谈这个事。”

 

**好吧。没什么可说的，我会装作不存在，必要的话我就附身在别人身上——虽然有点不舒服——他们的身体都没有你的好用。我还是最喜欢你的。**

 

“听你这么说还真是感动，但是……”

 

**还有什么但是的，埃迪，你还真是多要求——不过好吧，你是我最重要的人了，只要不是太无礼的要求我都会答应的。嗯？你心跳怎么加快了？是哪里出了问题吗？噢……你的内腓肽也在上升，唔，你想做爱？**

 

“不是，快给我闭嘴吧。”埃迪捂住自己的脸，“我只是想说，我或许不会和安妮在一起——只要你还在。我想她说的是对的，我确实不能离开你。”

 

**所以我是你的男朋友？**

 

“不是！老天，我不是这个意思！”埃迪有些尴尬。但很快他这种尴尬就被另一种更加强烈的感觉替代了。

 

他的共生体，Venom，正用那黑色身体的一部分攀爬上他裤裆里的玩意儿，滑溜溜，又软乎乎，感觉很是奇怪，那是一种埃迪觉得自己从未体会过的，像是——

 

**极致的快感，你的内腓肽在迅速分泌。**

 

愉悦，羞耻，还有一丝恼怒。

 

“你在做什么，Venom，我警告你快给我停下。”

 

**男朋友的职责，给伴侣提供愉悦感。**

 

“可你不是我的男朋友，你甚至没有性别。啊——”

 

他倒吸一口凉气——那些黑色的液状软物全然包裹住了他的阴茎，滑动，挤压……埃迪早就不知道自己在干什么了，况且他也没法做什么动作——Venom用那些触手把他的四肢都捆住了，一副生怕他逃跑的模样。

 

他低声喘息着，大脑一片混乱。Venom也不知道是怎么做到的，用它那些软滑的液体包裹着他，像是有人在给自己口交——但它的舌头实际上又在自己嘴里和自己接吻——老天，这都是个什么事！

 

不过很快他就再没有什么乱七八糟的想法了，什么羞耻，奇怪，都比不上那种令人神志不清的快感——那句话怎么说的来着？

 

男人都是下半身动物。

 

**你很兴奋，埃迪，你的肾上腺素在升高。**

 

他想说一句“闭嘴”什么的，但他的嘴被Venom堵着，还有来不及吞咽的唾液沿着唇角流下，滑成一段银丝；加上那条滑腻的舌头填满了他的口腔，甚至有时候还会顶到他的喉咙……这些都让他没法仔细认真的思考，只能发出一些毫无意义的喉音。

 

他忍不住要将身体拱起，像张被半开的弓一样支撑着。Venom十分贴心地塞满他身后的空位，充当了这个支架角色。他身前那个脆弱的部位被传温成人体温度的黑色触手抚摸着、撸动着，再加上缺氧，他脸色潮红。

 

**你看起来很难受，埃迪，这真是奇怪，而你的大脑告诉我你很兴奋。**

 

“闭嘴！”他在脑子里大叫着。

 

**你看起来很甜。** 它的舌头从嘴里转移到他被剥开了衣服的胸膛上，用那有些粗糙的舌尖舔弄着他的乳首。你们人类的调情方式是这么说的。

 

他小口地吸着气，同时发出意味不明的细微呻吟声。

 

Venom有些好奇地看着那个挺立起来的物什，在为时不多的研究后从触手的尖端分出一条细线，在细细地撩拨到顶端吐出透明体液时，软软地滑了进去。

 

“啊——！”埃迪尖叫一声。他能感到尿道正被什么东西入侵，有点刺痛，还有些莫名的快感，源于痛觉的快感。

 

“不行……Venom，这样不行。”

 

**可是你很兴奋。**

 

这么说着，它将全是口涎的舌头卷上那翘得老高的阴茎，用舌头打了个转后一上一下地动作着，极有技巧性地撩动埃迪的快感，直至埃迪眼角发红地低声重复：“我想射了……”

 

Venom这才把那条细线拉出来。几乎是同时，乳白色而粘稠的液体喷发出来，大部分进了Venom的嘴里，还有些星星点点地落到了沙发上。

 

**不怎么好吃。**

 

“真是疯了……”他一遍喘息着一边要站起身，却又被Venom带着倒在沙发上。

 

**据我所知，你们人类的性交过程，还有别的事。**

 

“什么？”埃迪惊恐地问出声，“你还要做什么？”

 

Venom没有回答，而是将他翻过身去让他趴着，手指粗细的触手往他身后由大腿慢慢地抚上他结实的屁股，同时还有一些在抚弄着他的阴茎，让它再次挺立起来。

 

埃迪的下身已经全是光着的了，这让他多少有些缺乏安全感。

 

“你到底要做什么？”

 

**操你。** 他听见自己的大脑里有声音这么说道，毫无起伏地。 **用人类的话是这么说。你会很愉悦的。**

 

埃迪瞬间挣扎起来——开玩笑，手淫是一回事，被外星生物操进去就是另外一回事了！更何况他是个直男！完完全全的直男！

 

**别乱动。** Venom这么说道，同时用触手结结实实地按住了他。

 

“我觉得不太行，Venom，我只和姑娘上过床。”

 

**有什么关系呢？我又不是姑娘，我会准确地找到你的前列腺，然后操翻你，你甚至不需要碰自己的外生殖器就会高潮。**

 

说老实话，埃迪听了只想尖叫。

 

但反抗是没有用的，那根手指似的触手滑进他的体内，几乎是一瞬间，就触到了他的前列腺，埃迪不由得抖了一下。

 

**我说吧。** Venom用了一种得意洋洋的语调。 **你会很爽的。**

 

埃迪只能张开嘴喘着气，不知道该说些什么。

 

实际上也不用他说话。Venom的那些小触手趁着他张嘴，一条条地溜进了他的口腔里，痒痒麻麻的吸舔感充斥他的口腔，让他没法说出任何一句话。还有一些不安分的触手捏着他的乳头，色情地抚摸着他的脊背。

 

体内的触手不安分地动来动去，在体内绕着圈，缓缓胀大。埃迪不由得缩了缩括约肌口——唔，有种被填满了的感觉。Venom似乎是感受到了宿主的动作，又异常贴心地变了个形状。

 

！！！埃迪一震，瞪大了眼睛。他第一次被插进的敏感地区告诉他，那是个阴茎的形状——直男埃迪，吓得三魂没了七魄。

 

“唔……唔！”

 

Venom在他的体内动作起来，有时候只是简单的冲撞，有时候是故意地点上前列腺的位置；埃迪像只鸵鸟一样把头捂进枕头里，似乎是要避开这些奇异的快感，屁股却老老实实地翘得更高。Venom收到这种迎合的信号，于是更快更猛地进进出出，引起埃迪更加失控的叫声，后面分泌的液体起到了润滑效果，嫩红色的穴肉翻出又被插入，埃迪的眼眶适时渗出几点泪滴。

 

他的阴茎，口腔，身后都被妥帖地照顾着，更不论现在Venom一心一意地顶撞着他的前列腺，强烈的快感只让他要尖叫，要逃离，要昏厥。一个多小时里他已经射了三四次，但阴茎还是高昂地抬起头，贴在他的下腹上。

 

Venom把他的腿掰到更开，最深地插了进去，埃迪微微反起了白眼。按理来说它一个无性生殖的外星物种是不该有精液的，但——

 

**我可以模拟人类性交的完整过程。**

 

于是有些像精液一样的液体喷涌而出，射进了他的体内。埃迪带着哭腔大叫，在这一瞬间高潮，同时也睡了过去。

 

准确点，或许叫昏睡。

 

 

7

再次醒来是在早上。遮光窗帘透出细细碎碎的阳光，埃迪动了动身子——有种要散架的感觉。他把自己埋进床垫里，耳边却响起了Venom的声音。对，没错，是耳边，而不是脑内。

 

**“我离开了五天，你居然都没有来找我。That's rude.而我一直就在你家楼下！”**

 

**“** 我知道你会回来的。”他迅速接上。

 

**“我只是还挺喜欢你的身体——你可以理解为用习惯了。不管怎么样，我回来了，你应该迎接我的到来。”**

 

“嗯，你说得对。”埃迪懒洋洋地应道。

 

**“我想吃巧克力球。”**

 

“好，好，都行。”埃迪眯着眼搂紧了那个和他一起躺在床上，还在不停絮絮叨叨要这要那的Venom，“总之，先睡觉。”

 

窗外是旧金山的晴朗日空。


End file.
